


Dandelion | Missing Piece | Dependence

by Nellsie



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inferiority Complex, grim tags huh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellsie/pseuds/Nellsie
Summary: Sayori pulls herself together. She sees how others do the same.tws for: allusions to self harm and child abuse, as well as a generally depressing narrative.





	Dandelion | Missing Piece | Dependence

Sayori is missing something. She is unaligned, and so she must pull herself together. She must tug at her own strings and hope that the parts she is manipulating will not crumble under the weight of themselves.

The piece she is missing is unidentifiable. It is something mysterious, drawn from deep inside her. She can hardly tell what it is, but its absence is profound and impactful, and Sayori feels that this must be something everyone has, and so she must try and imitate it. She must make it a part of her, even if it isn’t there.

(Monika has it. Monika has the missing parts in addition to everything she has added to herself. Monika knows everything, and she reflects it in her taunts, in her actions, in every word she uses and every move she makes. Monika has it and more. Monika has everything.

Sayori, in turn, must also have everything. Sayori must be comparable.)

* * *

Monika has it—Sayori can tell she does. She can feel it. She has that enigmatic factor, alluring in all its mystery. Monika has it all. She is fully aligned.

(And she whispers,  _“You seem so lonely, Sayori,”_  with a silver tongue. She appeals to that dark desire welling within Sayori’s closed heart. She speaks with honeyed words and she undercuts those words with cloying bitterness.)

_“Sayori,”_ Monika quotes poetry, and she is beautiful. She is brightness and light amongst normality. Something is different in her, but nothing is broken. Monika simply takes advantage of the broken thing in Sayori.  _“You are a dandelion among us.”_

Dandelions are still weeds, and the lady who knows everything knows that.

* * *

Yuri has it, but it is corrupted. It is chaotic within her. It is unsatisfied, and what it thirsts for will consume her.

Sayori understands the desire. There is something in the skin, crawling underneath and crying out to be heard. There is something to be said for our baser needs—and those we corrupt ourselves into needing. Those we train ourselves to want.

There is something to be said for Yuri’s raccoon. 

* * *

Natsuki has it, but it’s a small thing. It’s her glimmer of hope in her bleak existence.

It’s not completely missing like it is in Sayori, and it’s enough to pull Natsuki together on its own. It isn’t corrupted like it is in Yuri. It is simply there, and it is enough. It is enough to pull her through the day with her own insecurities and her worries and father—

who is  _terrible_  and  _awful_  and  _undeserved—_

and it is  _enough._

After all, people can try.

* * *

Sayori cannot go to sleep at night, because if she sleeps at night she will have to wake up in the morning. Sayori cannot wake up in the morning, because if she wakes up in the morning she will have to go to school. Sayori cannot go to school, because if she goes to school she will have to sit in that classroom and she will exhaust herself trying.

_(And yet,_  says the succinct voice,  _you are missing a piece, and you want to find it.)_

Sayori goes to sleep at night. Sayori wakes up in the morning. Sayori goes to school, and she sees you.

_(Dependence, dependence, dependence.)_

You are overflowing with that missing piece, that glimmering thing that is completely gone within her. You glow and you condescend. You are great and terrible; and it’s all because of that missing piece. She wants to take it from you. She wants to protect it at all costs. She wants to slowly repair herself by being around you.

(That isn’t how it works.)

Still, seeing you brings up the good and the bad. The crutch holding her up and the hand pushing her down. The rapturous, beatific joy and the painful, wrenching depression. You mean everything and nothing.

(You shouldn’t be this important—no really, you shouldn’t. You should be  _important,_  yes. You should be a friend and a companion. You should be someone she cares for, but you shouldn’t be the sun that she revolves around. You shouldn’t be the end all be all.

And yet you are. You are everything in her view. You are all that her eyes can focus on in the brightness of everything else. You are everything else.)

Sayori loves you. You make her feel whole.

(As whole as she can be.)

**Author's Note:**

> the missing piece is up to your interpretation but between you and me its happiness and/or the ability to be independent. if you didn't think that was the case then hey, what do i know?


End file.
